The present invention relates to a color coded identification system and method for identifying a hand tool.
Hand tools having a handle and an operative member; i.e., a blade, often look similar even though they may be of different sizes and have operative members with different characteristics.
One type of hand tool includes a handle and an operative member which is a substantially flat blade. These hand-tools are widely used for caulking, spreading, as well as scraping jobs and are commonly referred to as putty knives. Due in large part to different blade flexibility, putty knives are designed to do different jobs. A user makes a selection of a putty knife based on the type of job. For example, if the blade is very flexible, it can be used for spreading materials like light weight drywall compound and spackle; if the blade is somewhat flexible, it can be used for caulking, drywall mud, window putty and other compound spreading, and easier scraping jobs; if the blade is stiff, it can be used for heavy scraping jobs. Since putty knives look the same from the handle and from the blade itself, it is often difficult to readily identify the proper type of putty knife. For example, a user may stop working and randomly test different putty knives until the putty knife with the right blade flexibility is selected. Also, when a purchaser wants to purchase a putty knife with the right blade flexibility to do a certain job, the purchaser often needs to examine the putty knife and read the description very closely before making a decision. Even then, the purchaser may not know which type of putty knife is appropriate for the job to be done.
There is a need for an improved identification system for identifying hand tool types. The present invention provides a color coded identification system for identifying hand tool types.
Although the use of identification systems such as color coding have been used and known in the electronic industry for the coding of electrical resistors and capacitors, and in the field of identifying size markings, the use of the identification system provided by the present invention represents a novel system and method for identifying the hand tool type.
The invention provides a color coded identification system and method for identifying a hand tool having a handle and an operative member.
In one embodiment of the invention, the handle includes a first portion with a color chosen from a first group of colors indicating an operating characteristic of the operative member.
In one embodiment, the operating characteristic indicated is blade flexibility. In yet another embodiment, the operating characteristic indicated is blade flexibility and blade composition, e.g., carbon steel, stainless steel, etc.
In one embodiment, the invention also provides a color coded identification system for identifying a hand tool having a handle and an operative member. The handle includes a first integrally molded member dyed with a color chosen from a first group of colors indicating an operating characteristic of the operative member, and a second integrally molded member covering the first member of the handle and having at least one window to show the first member. The operative member is connected with the handle and has the operating characteristic as indicated by the color of the first member.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a color coded identification system for identifying a putty knife having a handle and a blade comprises a point of sale chart defining flexibility of the blade by use of a first group of colors. The handle includes a first portion with a color chosen from the first group of colors indicating the blade flexibility. A label is disposed onto the blade and has an icon illustrating a portion of the putty knife in the same color as the color of the first portion of the handle.
Further in one embodiment of the present invention, the point of sale chart also includes a second group of colors to define the handle size.
Still in one embodiment of the present invention, the handle further includes a second portion with a color chosen from a second group of colors indicating the handle size.
Still in one embodiment of the present invention, the handle further includes a second portion covering the first portion with a color chosen from the second group of colors indicating the handle size, and the second portion has at least one window to show the color of the first portion.
Still in one embodiment of the present invention, the label is a self adhering label having a background color the same as the first portion with indicia illustrating the blade flexibility.
Still in one embodiment of the present invention, the point of sale chart further shows corresponding function for each color defined in the chart.
By using the color coding identification system of the present invention, the user can easily identify the appropriate putty knife for the job to be done.
A variety of additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the claims. It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed.